


Snap Out Of It

by hustle_rosee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Not Canon Compliant, Revenge Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hustle_rosee/pseuds/hustle_rosee
Summary: Connor has a bold moment at the DPD’s Holiday party. Maybe Gavin should take better care of his girlfriend...It is post Android Liberation and Connor has been a deviant for a few months now. Possibly part of a series of one shots of one night stands Connor has as he explores how human his desires really are.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	Snap Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Felt inspired listening to Snap Out Of It by Arctic Monkeys :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the precinct’s annual Holiday party at Jimmy’s Bar. Hank was staying home so Connor had showed up alone and opted to keep to himself. The smell of stale smoke and dried beer was in the air as the DPD spread their holiday cheer.

Connor noticed that Gavin had brought his girlfriend. They had been together for about two years and he had met her on multiple occasions. She was always very outgoing, playful, and accepting of Connor. A clear mismatch for Reed’s obnoxious machoism. Connor never quite understood why she stayed with him, and as a rule he pitied anyone that had to go home to that asshole.

He curiously watched as she laughed with the officers, every so often forcing a smile and checking out.

Connor caught her and eye and smiled. She welcomed the smile with a small wave. From the corner of his eye Gavin noticed her movement and he tracked who it was directed at. When he realized it was Connor, his lip curled and he pulled his girlfriend closer by her waist. Marking his territory.

Connor shook his head and focused his attention to analyzing the stains on the wall behind the counter.

_Three different kinds of human biological specimen. No wonder Hank liked this place._

A bar staff sped by picking up trays of empty bottles and glasses near the group.

“Hey Reed,” one of the officers laughed, “your girl is digging deep in your pockets.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll pay me back later.” He let out a boisterous laugh and smacked her ass. She gave a tight-lipped smile and raised her brows. He sensed her displeasure.

“We’re having a smoke. No women allowed.” Gavin announced, letting her go.

The men headed outside leaving echoes of laughter and his girlfriend in the bar.

“Yeah, ok. I’ll just hang out in here,” her sarcasm thick.

She exhaled running her hands through her hair, absently walking toward the bar. She stood next to Connor putting her head in two balled fists leaning into the counter with her elbows.

“You have a 78% chance of success if you run out the back door.”

He winked.

She turned to peek at him over one of her balled fists. _There_ was the spark in her eye.

She let herself up from the bar.

“Did I look that annoyed?” They laughed.

There was a brief silence between them. Connor’s LED cycled red, then yellow, calculating how what he was about to ask would be received.

“Why are you with him?”

She smirked, “It’s not that easy of an answer-“

  
“It should be,” he challenged.

She let out an amused chuckle. “Gavin is…he’s…” her eyes started to wander.

“I think maybe you need to stop making excuses for him.”

She arched her eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes on Connor.

“You’ve abandoned what _you_ want. That doesn’t seem like you.”

He was taking a risk being so blunt. Gavin was just outside the door, and he didn’t know her too well. He _did_ know that she deserved better.

Connor noticed her bite the inside of her cheek. Her temperature rising. He moved an inch closer to her.

“Snap out of it.”

_Another risk._

She looked out the window toward Gavin.

Connor’s hand crept through the space between them. It was a bold move, but fuck it. _He was taking it_. He hated Gavin and had spent too many functions watching her stand by being overpowered by his crass attitude. She didn’t laugh when he made rude joke after joke, even when it was about Androids. _She was too good for him._

He reached his fingers to stroke the soft skin on her arm. Her breath hitched as she looked to the hand caressing her and then up to meet his eyes. Connor could feel her struggling to regulate her breathing _and_ her thoughts. He didn’t break his gaze. It was up to her to play along. She took a deep breath of air through her nose and stepped closer to him.

_He was going to show her how worth it she was._

Connor bridged the space between them. He took a finger and glided it up her side, past her waist, then taking her hand in his. He glanced behind her to make certain the other men were still outside… _shooting the shit_. He tightened his grasp on her hand, turning and leading her down the tight hallway of the dark bar. Gavin was so caught up with himself that he wouldn’t notice that his girlfriend was now in the bar’s bathroom with a _plastic prick._

The magnetic, curious energy between them pulsed. They both moved forward to make the first move, tapping heads together. _There went his smooth seduction._ Laughing she put her hand to the bumped spot on her forehead. Connor latched on to her hips, pulling her forward. She took a shallow swallow. He could tell she was now nervous. Second guessing. Still, her eyes fluttered and she moved forward. Connor leaned in gently taking her lips in his. She softened, parting her lips, wrapping her arms around him pulling him in closer.

She wanted more.

Connor’s tongue entered her mouth. The taste of him immediately silencing any doubts. She took her nails and dug them into the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. The motion surprised Connor, thirium rushing throughout his body as he pressed her against the wall. He calculated there was a 52% chance of not getting caught if they moved fast _._ He took his hands off her waist moving them to place his hands on hers.

He held her arms above her head, pinning her to the tiled wall of the bathroom. The chill of it hit her back starting goosebumps up her spine, but the heat between them continued to flush her cheeks. She tilted her head to the side eyes closed, as he sucked and bit her neck almost forgetting that he would leave a mark, _almost forgetting she had a boyfriend_. She was not able to hold back from pushing her hips against his. Her mouth was open in pleasure as he brought his mouth to close hers again, their teeth clashing.

He dropped her hands as they fumbled backward toward the sink, refusing to break the hungry kiss between them. Connor took the fabric of her dress in his hands, lifting it over her head. She moved her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. Their lips and tongues still connected. They let the clothing hit the linoleum floor as he continued to strip her, rolling down her tights and pulling them to the ground. Connor took a moment to admire her body running his hands up her to feel her breasts, her nipples, and then moving down to grab the flesh at her hips before sliding her panties past her knees.

_Gavin didn’t appreciate what he had._

She pulled Connor closer by his shirt starting to diligently unbutton it. He started to get overwhelmed by the intensity. She intoxicated him. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her, but showing her that she was prized was his main mission.

“Get on the counter.”

“But what about-“ she broke in working at Connor’s belt.

He grabbed her hands, “Get up there.”

She obeyed and Connor helped hoist her up to the bathroom counter. He worked on her neck with his tongue and teeth as his craving hands took her body. She moaned as he rolled her clit between two fingers.

“Oh, my God, Connor.”

The sound of his own name made his senses perk up. He watched her wither in pleasure as he took those same fingers and slid them into her wet sex. Her hands shot up and tightly grabbed his shoulders. Connor smirked. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, his thumb circling her clit until he felt her body start to shake. He pulled his fingers out, eyes locking with hers he put his index and middle finger to his mouth, tasting her.

Breathlessly she watched him.

“He was wrong. That’s fucking _hot_.”

Connor laughed as she smiled at him, sweat starting at her forehead.

_He knew Gavin talked about him._

This was now becoming as much about Gavin as it was her.

Connor placed another wet kiss on her lips, rubbing her thighs as he slowly moved down to leave open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. He applied more pressure making sure to leave marks.

_Something for Gavin to consider later._

He lowered himself to his knees on the establishment’s floor.

Her hands braced the counter below her. Connor started to tease her clit with his tongue. With her feet on his shoulders, she arched her back. He started to suck precisely suctioning his lips around her nerve. Her breathing was becoming rapid as she started to white knuckle the counter’s edge. She took a fistful of Connor’s dark hair in her hand.

“You’re so patient.”

He looked up at her a smile in his eyes as he still worked.

“I want you,” she gasped.

That was a direct order. He removed himself from her clit, kissing her legs, eyes watching her as he removed his belt and unzipped his pants. She leaned forward taking his arms in her hands, pulling him up. He couldn’t get his pants fully past his knees before she pulled him toward her by her legs.

The movement forced him forward as she moved her hips to meet him. Connor positioned himself and pushed into her. Her eyes closed in pleasure. They both stuttered their breath, momentarily stopping their previously hurried movements. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. They were both grinning at each other. _The absurdity of it all._ It became clear to Connor that they both had this on their minds for a while.

_Fuck you Reed._

Her face crinkled up into a laugh, Connor’s face matching her own. The instant satisfaction of the shared betrayal almost felt better than his cock inside her.

_Almost_.

With effort he steadily worked his hips and himself inside her. His hands were firmly planted on her waist. She let herself lean back, her head pressing against the cool mirror. Connor couldn’t help but let out an animalistic growl. Her hands gripped his perfect shoulders pulling him closer and deeper as she moaned. They clawed at each other deepening the movements to find release.

Connor felt like he was short circuiting as she clenched around him, her orgasm coming in waves. She bit her lips as she tried to silence herself. The look on her face and the sweat from their bodies colliding sent Connor into overdrive as he came. He released his grip from her waist and braced the mirror behind them, resting his head on her shoulder.

“Well,” she said moving her fingers through his hair. “That was one way to get me to come to senses.”

He bit at her neck trying to get one last mark in before they broke apart.

She laughed playfully hitting Connor’s back, “Don’t leave any more evidence.”

He helped her down from the counter and collected her clothing from the floor. They were both spent and quietly redressed themselves.

With their clothes back on, they faced the door. She turned back to him amused and held a finger to her lips.

“Shhh.” she teased

Connor placed a hand on her lower back as they cautiously opened the bathroom door. Opening a little at a time allowing them to peek one eye out to make sure the coast was clear.

_It was not_.

Gavin stood on the opposite side with his arms firmly crossed. His signature scowl on his face.

She abruptly pulled the door back.

Connor watched her body tense, and then with a deep breath and a sense of confidence, she opened the door wide.

She and Connor were exposed to the bar.

“Lie to my face. Try it.” he growled.

Without so much as a glance at Gavin she strode down the hall. The two men turned their heads to watch as she collected her winter jacket and purse from the rack. She didn’t look back as she took her things and exited Jimmy’s Bar.

Gavin was staring at Connor with fury in his eyes.

_This would certainly end their bromance._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for the encouraging comments & kudos on my first fic! They really brightened my day :) I'm always accepting any constructive criticism.


End file.
